Power rangers Space Turbo
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: A romantic story concerning the two teens Justin Stewart and Silvy Larson. Set during Countdown to Destruction, it tells of how they met in Angel grove and how she discovered that Justin was a former power ranger. Whilst they spend some time together Justin and Silvy eventually fall in love during the course of the time when Terra Venture was being launched into space.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small story about the two kids of Power rangers, I decided to write just for the fun of it. I don't own the Characters Justin Stewart of Power rangers turbo, or Silvy Larson of Power rangers in Space.  
I know its not much but I'm still working on the story with new ideas coming up.  
**

It takes place a couple of days before the dark fortress came into view of Angel grove and the whole world, Justin spending his time reading an encyclopaedia on robots and machines, as he hopes to graduate high school soon enough with his knowledge and skill. His secret goals were to become an engineer technician who can one day build up a new force of power rangers should his old friends need the reinforcements.

Its been a long while since he helped his friends as the turbo Blue ranger, He missed them so much but he heard some interesting information concerning the Alliance of Evil and how its becoming so powerful, so Justin decided to build himself a new morpher and a few more other morphers for future individuals from the nearest towns. As he knew the times of chaos was occurring in the city, Justin worked as hard as he could knowing that Dark Specter might soon send the order for all villains in the universe as well as Rita and Zedd, Mondo and Machina, and Divatox to begin their assault on every city and planet in their sight in different areas of the Galaxy.  
During the weekend, when he had no school to worry about, he got some work done on his morpher and on a new purple one for the good part before going to bed, finishing up for the night.  
But when Monday had come to start the week off, he knew he had to head off for high school.  
And now throughout the week, Justin had done so well in attending high School and continuing his work in engineering the new morphers for the team he was going to build as a second line of defence.  
Now it was Friday morning. After getting up from bed and having his breakfast Justin found he had enough time on his hands to put the morphers in a hiding place since his dad went to work earlier before he got up, so he went into the garage and called the Storm Blaster, which arrived at the parkway after ten minutes of waiting.  
After the storm blaster arrived on time, Justin got into the vehicle and hid the morphers in the glove compartment for safe keeping and got out the car before he went to the bus stop, by the time he got to the bus stop the bus had arrived in time to pick him up and once it drove off with Justin on board the Storm Blaster drove out of the car park at the house and drove away from the suburb.

_**At Angel Grove High School.**_

Later that morning, Silvy Larson was coming to her locker at Angel Grove high school to get her books out for class, when she opened her locker she got a couple of English and Math books out. She looked on the photos of her friend Carlos and Andros and wondered what they were doing at the moment.  
Since the day she found out that Carlos was a power ranger she was thrilled with the knowledge and she took advantage of it for a while before it got out of hand and he ended up yelling at her for using him as her personal ranger and bodyguard.  
But in the end she gave him the photos she found at the photo booth, later on she found out that Andros was a power ranger as well but kept it a secret at once, even pressing the number three button which activated the battlizer. She looked on the photos of her friends for who knew long when the bell rang, waking her from her dazed dream and bringing her back to reality.  
Silvy immediately got her books out and closed her locker up.  
She turned from her locker and was about to walk off when she accidentally bumped into something or someone, her books fell out of her arms before that someone caught them for her.  
When he rose up to give the books to her, it turned out to be Justin himself. "Sorry about that, I just got into school as the bell rang and I had to run to class. Are these your books?"  
Silvy nodded before she spoke, looking at his face. "Yes thank you, um what's your name again?"  
"Stewart, my name is Justin Stewart. I'm a junior in Angel grove High, so what's yours?" Silvy was speechless at the looks of Justin that she wondered what to say for a short few seconds before she spoke."I'm Silvy...Larson."  
"Larson? you mean Mrs Larson's daughter, Silvy?" said Justin, who was intrigued to meet his teacher's daughter in school on this odd day of the week. "Yes. do you know her?" Silvy replied.

"She's one of my teachers and she considers me a star student in class, although I just do alright for my age. Still she once spoke about you meeting with my old friend Carlos." said Justin.

"Carlos, you know Carlos too?" asked Silvy.

"Yes we met at this high school a few months ago, he was so good at soccer and he once helped me out a couple of times with some problems. so how is it that you know Carlos?" replied Justin.

"We met once at the local Arcade when my mom took me out for the day, Carlos was in the arcade when I saw him playing a combat game once and... well lets just say I asked him if he'd take me to the fair and we had loads of fun. although he had to leave a few times to take care of some business like family errands and such."  
Silvy explained, carefully picking her words so she won't reveal to Justin that she knows that Carlos is a power ranger.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. I use to go with him on those times when he had to run a few errands which I helped him out with." Justin said, also picking his words carefully as he knew Carlos' secrets and was not about to tell this beautiful girl about the fact that he too was a former power ranger.  
Seeing a chance, Justin spoke about something else to change the subject. "So are you going to class?"  
"Oh my gosh I'm going to be late for my first lesson, I got to go now." Silvy said, beginning to turn and walk away but Justin caught up to her side and walked with her whilst he spoke. "Wait at least allow me to walk you to class. I mean its the least I could do for keeping you here."  
"Ok sure." Silvy said, as they walked on through the hallways before she got to the next door to her class and went in side, leaving Justin to head off and go to class as well.

Later that afternoon when school was finished for the day, Silvy went looking for Justin at the local Juice bar, She wondered about the bar passing by tables to see if she could get a glimpse of him in one of the seats but found no sight of him in any corner, so She decided to take a seat at the bar and order a Strawberry smoothie.  
She walked up to one of the stools and placing her bag aside on the floor, she climbed up and took the seat on the stool, she waited to get some service at the bar when Jerome Stone came to her, he asked Silvy what was her drink of the day.  
"A strawberry smoothie please?" said Silvy, Jerome nodded to her and went off to gather some ingredients for the smoothie whilst Silvy turned to watch the TV for a while. she found that her friends who secretly were power rangers were not on the television, which made things a little dull so she turned to look around for any sign of Justin about.  
Ever since she was saved by the rangers from being a data card, she never saw her friends too often as she knew of their ranger duties and more. But when Stone came back with her strawberry smoothie, Silvy paid him a fiver and enjoyed her smoothie in peace, sipping it now and again so she won't spill it all. At almost a short while her smoothie cup was half empty, Silvy continued to enjoy her drink when she noticed a flash of blue passing by her and walking to the corner. Curious enough to investigate where Justin is going she placed her smoothie on the table, got off the stool, picked up her bag and went off after him.

_**Meanwhile on the Darkest part of the Moon.  
**_

It had been a long couple of years since they fled earth and found shelter in one of the distant planets of the universe and the life of exile has been a challenge in the cycle of his life, after the years in hiding the machine Prince Gasket was now taking up a resident base with a few exiled generals loyal to him and at his service in the moon's hidden caverns, making some new plans of his own.  
Having lost his sweet heart Archerina to the Red space power ranger last time when he first escaped the Evil alliance's meeting, He plotted to make an attack on the Space rangers to win the favour of the Queen Astronema and take his place as her right hand warrior and hopefully he will be made king of the Machine empire afterwards.  
Gathering some other machine generals to his base on the moon, Gasket had managed to create a special army of cyber-robot warriors for the attack on planet earth when the time comes and the announcement is made by Astronema and her leader Dark Spectre himself.  
He observed his maps for a long while, memorizing the details and plans for the ships he was confident the power of his fast building armies will be apart of the great invasion to come and his new plans come to pass.  
As the time for war was coming close to the brink, all forces were preparing the defences as they spoke, with as much preparation they could provide for their people and their way of civilization should they fail to defeat the forces sent by the Alliance of evil.

_**Well that's Chapter one done for the time being. What plans does Gasket have with his new armies? What will Silvy find when she follows Justin into the underground command centre? Stay tuned and read Chapter two and three, and leave a comment about the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Angel Grove Juice Bar**_

After following Justin to the locker room of the P.E. area, Silvy hid herself at the corner where she saw him open a secret door to another room, look around the whole room for anyone coming before he went in by himself.  
The door was starting to close up behind Justin, Silvy went forward and was able to squeeze through the door before it closed up behind her.  
She then started down what looked to be a tunnel of some sort until she was close to the end and had to stop.  
Listening for anything suspicious, Silvy took a small amount of her time to be careful before she moved on forward and found something she did not expect to find in anywhere else. The next room was what looked like a control room of a special command centre of some sort, with controls and wall screens and a couple of electric doors leading to other rooms or what different places they might be.  
Silvy was so shocked with surprise as she couldn't believe what she saw.  
And It all just reminded her of a day at the NASA command centre she went to see with her brother once before he died.  
It was so amazing that she smiled at the sight of it, She stood looking around the control room for a short moment. A short moment passed after seeing the whole control room, Silvy moved forward to look at the buttons with labels on it and levers of the control panel and the screens on the wall.

Curious about what the controls She was about to touch the screen button to turn on one of the screens when a clank sound came from one of the doors behind her which made her turn to the door to see what happened.  
Silvy turned herself to the door and went to investigate what's going on at the doorway, she came to the door and pressed the button which opened the door. She entered the doorway to see that it was a garage room and it had a row of vehicles; the original blue mountain blaster 4x4 truck zord, sitting beside the Red Lightning Turbozord race car, was the new green Desert Thunder Turbozord only a different make of the original jeep with a new teal colour.  
The last two vehicles at the end are the new versions of the yellow Dune Star Turbozord and the pink Wind Chaser Turbozord only the new colours are Gold and metalic Purple with a new silver race car addition to the Turbozord row.

Justin was in his blue jumpsuit working underneath his Blue mountain blaster, giving it a tune up and adding some new additions to the truck when he heard someone coming into the garage.  
Mountain blaster beeped its lights to confirm to Justin that it heard someone as well, Justin looked down his jumpsuit when his eyes found a pair of shoes standing in the doorway of the garage in the Turbo command centre and he pushed himself out from under the blue truck when he got a big surprise.  
Silvy was standing at the front of the doorway looking so shocked with the sight of Justin in the Command centre, and ait was such a surprise to her. After a moment of surprise wore off, Justin spoke.  
"Silvy, what are you doing in this garage? and How did you get into this place? its secret."

"I followed you into the secret doorway at the Juice bar, I didn't know that you use to be friends of the former turbo power rangers." said Silvy, looking around and waved her hands at the whole garage.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know about this as I've sworn to secrecy." said Justin.

"So you kept this whole place a secret for long? Wow I'm impressed that you still did all this with Carlos. wait a minute, did you also know that Carlos was a power ranger?" asked Silvy in suspicion.  
"Wait hold it, how did you know that Carlos was a power ranger?" Justin asked in shock of what he heard from her.  
In need of an explanation to clear the air between them, Justin decided to speak calmly. He looked the other way and up to her before he asked her.  
"Silvy, do you think we could go to the kitchen and talk about this over a drink?"  
"Yeah sure I could use something fizzy to share with you after seeing such an amazing place." Silvy said, smiling politely to him with her hands at her front.  
"Great, then I'll show you to the kitchen and then I'll change into something decent whilst you wait." said Justin, escorting Silvy through to the doorway and the two went into the control room.  
Once in the control room they turned and went to the back doorway leading to a kitchen, which was a big place and had long table that could house at least six people.

_**The Command Centre Kitchen.**_

A while in the kitchen after Justin changed into a blue t shirt and jeans with a white and blue stripe button up shirt, he and Silvy shared two quiet drinks of lemonade together in peace.  
Justin was the first to speak after taking a sip from his drink.  
"Look Silvy. I know you have a lot of questions to ask me?"  
Silvy felt a little awkward with the subject that she nodded before she spoke. "Yeah, I know but I'm aware that you have questions of your own on how I know about Carlos' secret. if you can let me explain I will do that. It started out over a couple of months ago when I was at the Surf Spot waiting for my mom, when she spotted a young man playing a arcade video game.  
She introduced me to Carlos and she told me that Carlos was one of her best students at the high School and she asked him if he could watch me for a moment whilst she was busy buying some drinks for herself and me.  
After a while with my mom, I just wondered around the Surf Spot when I discovered that Carlos was the Black Ranger. it happened when I noticed the photo booth had just printed one strip of pictures.  
I picked up the pictures and it was of Carlos morphing into the Black Ranger.  
Seeing this as an opportunity I used the knowledge to blackmail him into spending time with me.  
Later that night I e-mail Carlos - stating that I knew he was the Black Ranger and to met me at the Fun Centre. The next day, I waited patiently for Carlos to show up." Silvy paused to take a sip from her cup whilst Justin listened to her story. She continued to lay down the story.  
Up from her meeting with Carlos, using him as a playmate until he got angry at her and how he and the other rangers saved her to when they apologised and became friends and to how she found out that Andros was a power ranger as well and activated his battlizer armour. It's not everyday you find out one person found out that your friend was actually a power ranger.  
He took it pretty well after hearing such an interesting story.  
Afterwards Justin told Silvy something she didn't expect; "Silvy, since you know that my friend Carlos is a power ranger, there's something that I should tell you as he is not the only one who is a ranger.  
The truth is that I too am a power ranger, the Blue turbo power ranger."  
That statement wowed Silvy which overwhelmed her with excitement. "Wow, so you're the legendary blue power ranger, that's awesome."

"I know but I was the former turbo ranger before our command centre was destroyed by Divatox the space pirate." said Justin.

"Who?" asked Silvy.

"There's more that I have to tell you." Justin said and started from the beginning.  
Silvy sat in her seat listening whilst her new friend Justin laid it all down; the time he visited the former Blue power ranger Rocky De Santos at the hospital and found out about the power rangers.  
It was the same day he became a blue power ranger and learnt the responsibilities that came with it.

After taking a sip from his drink, he spoke about All the adventures that came during his time as a ranger and how he saved some of their lives in battles at the time to the end when he had to retire as his dad got a new job and they had to move away from Angel grove for his dad's job.

So he saw his friends off at NASADA. Headquarters and went home to join his dad, it was a long while before he went back into action to help his former friends.  
Afterwards it was the last time he saw his friends before they went on to perform their ranger duties.  
It was intriguing to Silvy as she learned that the boy he met was actually a power ranger, she took it pretty well and was happy to keep this a secret when she told him that his secret was safe with her.

Knowing that she might be telling the truth and trusting her word, Justin smiled to her.  
They spent the whole of the day talking together about their pasts as Silvy told him of her dreams of becoming an astronaut, a dream she shared with her brother before he died.  
Justin felt sorry for Silvy and told her that his mother passed away and how being a ranger helped him to cope with the loss, with each lesson he learnt in battle he became smart and ready for anything.  
During the conversation Silvy told Justin about how she once said that she wanted to be a power ranger someday, which Justin found intriguing enough.  
The two bonded as the day wore on and from then on, Justin began to like Silvy. Seeing this might be a good opportunity Justin decided to offer her a chance to become one of the power rangers.  
So he asked her. "So Silvy, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" asked Silvy.

"You told me that you wanted to become a power ranger, right?" asked Justin. Silvy nodded before Justin continued. "Well then what if I was to say that I'm in need of a new recruit? I'm willing to offer you a chance of becoming a power ranger."

"A power ranger? wow, that's great I'd be honoured to be one." Silvy replied after hearing the proposition. Justin stopped her before he continued.  
"But you do realise that with this honour comes with great responsibility. so are you willing to take up the responsibilities and the skill that comes of becoming a power ranger?"

The question of taking the responsibilities of a power ranger had Silvy silent as she was thinking over her decision of becoming a power ranger, she thought of the things she'd do for the team and how much she wanted to do great things like her friend Carlos did. Justin decided to leave her to think on what step she wanted to take.  
"I'll tell you what, I'll leave you to think it over for a while and you can tell me later. you know I've heard a quote from a book I read about a fallen hero who once said; 'Ask not what your country can do for you, But what you can do for your country.' I thought it might help with your decision." Justin said before he left the kitchen to do some work on the mountain Blaster, leaving Silvy alone to speculate into her own thoughts on her decision for herself.

_**Well that's Chapter two done for now, be sure to look out for Chapter three where Silvy's decision of becoming a Turbo Power Ranger will be revealed and what her colour will be. Feel free to leave a comment and say what you think of the story so far. so stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of the story, where Silvy's decision is made and a whole new life starts for the new ranger of the Turbo power rangers. Be on the look out for any more new surprises coming up on this chapter.  
**

_**Meanwhile on the dark moon**_

Prince Gasket was standing in front of a window of his headquarters which stood at the top of his base on the moon, surveying the readiness of his armies, which stood at ease with their weapons at arms.  
Smiling at the marvel of these brilliant new soldiers he will conquer the power rangers and win the war in his favour and when he has won, he will hope to conquest for and take the hand of Astronema as his new second wife.  
Outside the headquarters the thousand lines of newly formed machine warriors were on the march in alphabetical order, marching in rows of a newly trained regiment of human soldiers ready for battle.  
Gasket stood at the front of a window with his hands behind his back, lingering for a long while when he received a visit from one of his generals who came forward to deliver his report.  
"My lord Gasket, I have come to report to you that the generals have made the final preparations for the invasion on earth, what are your new orders sir?" asked the general.  
Gasket turned away from the window to the general before he spoke; "We wait."  
"Sir?" The general asked, approaching the Prince in question of what his intentions were all about.  
"We'll wait until Dark Spectre gives us the signal to make the attack upon the planet and then we'll make our move, we can't attack whilst the Space power rangers are still in defence on earth. once all other forces are attacking them immediately we'll make our attack."  
"As you wish." said the general, before he went off to deliver his answer to the others.  
After the general was gone, Prince Gasket walked off to the table in his office and looked upon the list of evil warriors including Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's forces and smiled, marvelling on the numbers which will keep the power rangers and all other forces in the universe occupied for the time being whilst he makes his move.  
"Soon it will be my time again to rise upon the machine empire and take my place as its new King." He said, speculating on the moment for his greatest glory.

_**At the garage in the command centre.**_

It was a long while that Justin spent working in the garage, he was coming to the command centre on finishing his work on the Mountain Blaster when got a call from his dad on the phone, saying that he'll be at the office all night. As assurance to keep him from worrying about him He told his dad on the phone that it's ok as he's doing some after school work so he'll get his dinner later on and be home afterwards.  
After a talk with his dad Justin hung up when Silvy came in.

"Hey, that was just my dad. He's working late at night so I'm free to go out for dinner. Anyways have you thought about my offer for you to become a power ranger?" asked Justin.  
Silvy was silent for a moment with her answer playing about in her head before she decided to give an honest answer, she came up to him and spoke her heart. "Justin, I have thought about my decision for a while and I've made up my mind. But before I do make my decision, I must ask if I may choose a colour that suits me?"

"Yes of course, I mean you're welcome to choose a colour from each ranger car I have chosen in the workshop." said Justin. Silvy nodded in agreement with her mind now made up and she gave an answer.  
"Then Justin my good friend, I can think of nothing better than to join the turbo power rangers, so I accept your proposal in becoming a power ranger." Glad to hear of her answer, Justin spoke in earnest.  
"Well that's great but I have to warn you, being a ranger can be a difficult challenge and I can think of nothing short of your commitment and loyalty in keeping your turbo power ranger status a secret and to defend this world against the forces of the evil alliance. I wanted to ask you personally if the metallic purple colour would suit you best?"

"I say the colour metallic purple will be better for me, so I will take it to become the purple Turbo power ranger." said Silvy. Justin smiled and spoke. "Very good then Silvy Larson, for I say welcome to my world and the world of the power rangers." Extending his hand to her, Justin offered it as a greeting.  
Silvy extended her hand and took it with pride and joy for a moment before he took her through the command centre to the next room where the new Turbo morphers and the turbo keys were sitting on a pillow, waiting for the chosen individuals to come forth.

_**The Turbo Chambers**_

Entering through the chambers, Justin showed her to a large chest containing the Turbo morphers and their keys.  
"Silvy here stands the chest of the Turbo power rangers where the Turbo Morphers and its keys stand." said Justin, presenting it to her before he approached and opened the lid of the chest.  
Inside the chest were Turbo Morphers and its keys, each one was as the same colour as the vehicles in the Garage. Seeing the Metallic purple Turbo Morpher sitting on the pillow before her, Silvy looked on it for a moment with cold feet, she turned to Justin, who smiled at her and he spoke.  
"Go on and take the morpher Silvy, it was what you wanted, isn't it?" taking Justin's words and turning back to the morpher and gazing upon its shining colour, Silvy raised her right hand and reached for the morpher.  
She breathed slowly a little with hesitation as she got close to taking the morpher. When She touched the metal of the purple morpher and held it in her hand, it was unbelievable to Silvy that she had a morpher in her hand and it was such a special chance in her own lifetime.

Seeing that Silvy might need some help with putting the Morpher on, Justin decided to show her.  
"Here let me show you." he said, taking the morpher from her right hand her turned her to face him and took her left arm before he placed it on her arm and it clasped around her wrist.  
The power of the morpher flowed into her like a jilt of lightning only it was less painful, and Silvy felt much stronger than she'd ever known and became so powerful.  
Justin stood back to look upon Silvy with approval. She looked in marvel at her new morpher, and then she looked on the key and reached for it. taking it from the chest she turned to Justin and then asked.  
"What do I do with this key?" Justin smiled and then said to her. "I'll show you."  
He took a couple of steps and shouted in a clear voice. "Shift into Turbo!" he said, performing a few moves in the transformation he then shouted aloud. "Mountain Blaster, turbo power!" within a few seconds he was transformed into the Turbo power ranger standing in front of Silvy, who then did the same thing, shouting;  
"Shift into turbo!" she moved like Justin as she morphed into a power ranger.  
After shouting; "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" aloud she was morphed into the first purple Power ranger, which was so amazing even to Silvy and Justin, the moment she saw her new suit she was ecstatic.  
"Wow, this is so amazing. its so unbelievable that its the best thing that has happened to me, as good as finding that Carlos was a ranger!" she cried out, jumping in joy for a short while before Justin took off his helmet and spoke to clarify a rule that comes with her new found power.  
"Indeed I can agree with you, But Silvy you understand that with this great power comes a greater responsibility. Meaning you can't tell anyone else about your new status as a Turbo power ranger, Not even your parents, but you can tell only a few fellow rangers who share the same secret."  
"Yeah, I guess." Silvy said, feeling a little let down but understands the responsibilities that her gift carries.  
Taking off her helmet Silvy showed her face, looking a little down but then looked up to Justin as if needing to make a confession; "Justin, I need to tell you that I have no fighting skills or any martial arts skills of any sort, so do you think you could teach me a few moves so I can learn quickly how to act?"  
She asked whilst Justin was walking to one of the desks in the command centre and placing his helmet down on it, he spoke whilst he did this and turned to her.  
"Yes of course, I figured out that you weren't the type who has any skills of combat but might have the potential to fight. in fact I could give you a few pointers now if you'd like." Silvy smiled but realised that her mother might be wondering where she might be.  
She looked for her watch under her suit whilst Justin watched her, chuckling a bit before he spoke. "Look just say power down, and you'll revert back to your own clothes, watch. Power Down!" A flash came and Justin's power suit reverted back to his clothes to Silvy's amazement before she did the same.  
Once back in her own clothes Silvy looked at her watch and realised the time.

She looked up to Justin and then asked him. "Um, Justin can I ask if you have a phone, I'd like to call my mom."

"Sure, the phone is right here so you can call her." said Justin, directing her to the controls where a portable phone lied at the side of the controls.  
Silvy went to the phone and then dialled the number for her house whilst Justin watched. After a few rings her mother picked up: _"Hello."_

_"_Hi mom, its Silvy."

"_Silvy, where have you been? Dear I was a little worried when you didn't answer the phone." said Miss Larson_

"I'm ok mom I'm just calling from the payphone near the Angel Grove Juice bar, I decided to do a little bit of studying and I must have lost track of time. But I'm not alone I've met a friend, his name is Justin, Justin Stewart." Said Silvy.

"_Justin Stewart?" asked Miss Larson._

"Yeah, he's a boy I just met at school and he offered to help me do some studying, we just became friends and he's here with me." Silvy said before handing the phone over to Justin who said, "Hello, Miss Larson."

"_Hi Justin Stewart, I just wanted to tell you thanks for keeping an eye on my daughter, but next time have her call me before she decides to go running off with friends somewhere. ok?"_

"It's not a problem Miss Larson, my dad sometimes has me call him to make sure I'm ok, listen I'm just going to pass the phone back to Silvy and let you talk more, it was nice meeting you. Here." Justin said and handed the phone back to Silvy who spoke. "He sounds trustworthy, doesn't he?"

"_Well I would like to see him first before I can make my right opinion on him though. But he does sound like a good guy."_

"Yeah, um Mom can I ask you something? is it ok if I can invite him to have dinner with us? Its Friday night, You can pick me and Justin up at the front door of the juice bar."

_"You haven't had dinner yet? Hmm, Ok but I'll tell you what. I'll be coming over to the Juice bar in thirty minutes as I'm only a couple of blocks away. so I'm thinking after come and I pick you and Justin up we can all go out for Chinese at the local restaurant down town, how does that sound?"_

"Yeah that sounds good and you'll get to meet Justin, so I'll see you in the car park in thirty minutes? Ok I'll see you in thirty minutes, mom. Bye." Silvy said and placed the phone back on its panel by the controls, she turned to Justin and then asked him. "So Justin, do you fancy Chinese take out tonight?"  
Justin simply shrugged and answered. "Sure Chinese sounds good to me, so we'll go out the same way we came? or I could show you the other ways in and out of the command centre."  
"Whatever way we could use to get to the front door. come on." said Silvy before she and Justin went out of the Command centre through the tunnel, they took another sliding door and went through to another tunnel which was a short way and had lighting along the way.  
Then took the one door at the end, leading to the side entrance of the Angel grove fire escape.  
Once they were out they went off to the front doors so that they can meet with Silvy's mother coming to pick them up and then take them out for a Chinese dinner together.

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

When the car pulled into the driveway of the Angel Grove Juice Bar, Silvy and Justin came to the car and Justin opened the door for Silvy to go inside. After entering the car he saw Silvy's mother in the driver's seat  
when she spoke. "Everyone inside?"  
"Yes Miss Larson, I'm Justin Stewart, nice to meet you."  
"Ah so you're Mr Stewart, I thought I'd recognised that voice from somewhere. You were in some of my classes before your dad said that you had to move from Angel grove."

"Yes that's true miss Larson, but I do come around Angel grove for a visit now and again. But luckily my teacher had to leave on business and I had a free day to myself."  
"Ok, so shall we head off?" Miss Larson said, before she drove the car around and out of the car park, taking Silvy and Justin to the Chinese restaurant called the Singapore Rose dragon.  
It was a half an hour's ride until they got to the restaurant and got table with three seats together and there they ate Chinese meals together, Miss Larson got to know Justin, who gave her some details of his live before his father gained a job opportunity outside the town of Angel Grove.  
Hearing of his dad's job offer, Justin knew that he had to move further away from Angel grove, but was able to visit anytime he wanted without any problem together, and he did visit as a tutor or a student volunteer. They had fun having a terrific Chinese Meal for almost an hour whilst they talked together and shared their Chinese cuisines before Justin had to go home for the night  
It was a great night for Justin and Silvy, who said their goodbyes after Silvy's mom dropped him off at his house and then drove back home themselves. But before he went to his house, Justin asked Silvy if she was doing anything this weekend.  
Silvy replied saying she had not much to do tomorrow, and Justin offered to give Silvy a little lesson in kung Fu martial arts as part of combat training in being a power ranger. Silvy smiled before she told her that she'd be happy for him to come over and teach her a few lessons.  
After She gave Justin her home address and directions to help him find her own house.  
Justin smiled on Silvy before she turned and went back to the car.  
Then when they got back to her house which was an Idyllic place, driving up the drive way, Silvy and her mom turned the ignition off and they got out of the car. The two went from the car to the porch before going through the house's front doorway. Once inside the house, Silvy's mom went into the lounge and took a seat in her couch whilst Silvy closed the door after her.  
"So Silvy tell me about this boy Justin." she asked, as Silvy walked into the lounge and sat down before she spoke. "He was a former student at Angel grove school before he got transferred into high school on the account of his getting an achievement on the SATs exams."  
"Really? That's interesting to know this and I must admit he's very handsome for a boy a year older than you." Silvy's mom said giggling with Silvy blushed with a chuckle and the cheeks of her face went red.  
Before she could get more embarrassed, Silvy spoke. "I think I better get up stairs and do some homework." With that said she turned and went up stairs, her mom saying goodnight to her as she went to her room and closed the door.  
Once in her room upstairs Silvy turned and dropped her bag on the floor. She raised her wrist up to look at her new morpher for a short moment, marvelling on the shape and size of it and smiled at the knowledge that she's a ranger. After the time of marvelling her new status, she turned to get her bag and take out her books so that she can get to work on her homework.

_**Meanwhile at Justin's house**_

Getting into his house Justin closed the door after him and went to kitchen where his dad was sitting down, doing some paper work when he heard his son come in.  
"Hey Justin, I was wondering when you were going to get home, so how was your night? You been out with your friends or something?" he asked Justin, who came to the table and placed his bag on the chair before he sat down and spoke. "Oh, I was just out on a date with a friend from high School."  
"A date? who did you go out with?" asked Justin's dad.  
"Well I went out for Chinese with a girl named Silvy Larson. Silvy and her family moved to Angel Grove for medical treatment for her older brother, Troy. But despite the doctors' best efforts, Troy passed away some time ago. You see Silvy's mother is a teacher who teaches at Angel Grove High School and Silvy hadn't made any friends in Angel Grove, but she met my old friend Carlos at the Surf spot and they became friends. She hung out with him and his other friends now and again."  
Justin explained which intrigued his dad's interest, on seeing his son growing up and talk about this girl he met he decided to give him a heart to heart honest talk. "Wow that's interesting, she sounds like quite an interesting girl. You sure seems so lucky to find a girl you have something in common with, so I hope you're being careful with her I mean you shouldn't rush into anything like relationships and such."

"Actually I can assure you that its different dad, we're just friends for the time being, honest. She's a really nice girl, even her mom trusts me to being with her as a friend and at this moment I don't know what might happen between us. Anyways I asked if I could come to her house to give her a few lessons in martial arts so she could learn to defend herself." said Justin.

"Ok, That's assuring. But I hope you know what you're doing son. Anyways I'm glad you had a good Friday night to yourself, so I'll just let you go up and get some homework done. Tomorrow you can give me her address and I'll drop you off at her house, ok?" asked Justin's dad.

"Alright dad, and thanks for the pep talk on relationships." Justin said, taking his bag before he left the kitchen and went up stairs to get started on his homework, leaving his dad alone to finish most of his paperwork for his big important meeting tomorrow morning.

_The next day on Saturday morning**.**_

After getting dropped off at Silvy's house before his dad went off to his meeting, carrying his gym bag, Justin walked up to the front porch of Silvy's house and went up the stairs to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited.  
When the door opened, Silvy's mom was there to answer; "Oh hi Justin."  
"Hi Mrs Larson, is Silvy here?" asked Justin.  
"Yes Justin, she's just upstairs. Why don't you come inside I'll just call her down." Answered Silvy's mom, turning she opened the door to allow Justin to enter, which he did.  
Once he was in the house, Silvy's mom closed the door and looked to the stairs.  
"Silvy, come on down honey, there's someone here to see you." she called out, and went off to the kitchen.  
Within a minute Justin saw Silvy coming down the stairs in a t-shirt and a pair of track pants, she smiled as she saw Justin and spoke. "Hey Justin, so have you got your stuff ready for training?"

"Yeah, in my gym bag. so shall we go outside or shall we train in the living room?" asked Justin.

"I think the backyard would be the best place to train. Come on, I'll show you." Silvy said, taking Justin's hand and leading him through the hallway to the kitchen where Mrs Larson was just fixing some lemonade for the two encase they get thirsty during the day time. They then took the back door outside to the back yard which was surprising and so wide.  
All in all this was a good place for the two kids to train.  
They got started with a bit of a warm up to start the training off before they got into the basics in physical training, starting with punches. Using a pair of punching pads and punching gloves along with pairs of padding, Justin and Silvy worked on her hard punches and kicks for almost a few hours through out the day.  
They both took a five minute break after each half hour for a chance to catch breath and for a drink of water, Silvy was doing alright for a beginner but she still had a lot to learn from the teachings Justin was giving her.  
Whilst they trained together in Martial arts for beginners, Mrs Larson brought a tray with a jug of lemonade and two glasses for them and then placed them on the table nearby. She watched as Silvy was using kicks and tumbles with Justin.  
They continued on until the end of the day and both were so exhausted, so they finished up for the day.  
Justin's dad Mr Steward came to the house to pick up Justin a while later, meeting Mrs Larson at the door before she invited him in and the two had a small chat together before he and Justin felt it time to leave.  
He said his goodbyes to Silvy before he went into the car with his dad and drove back home for the night.  
But both he and Silvy knew that a war was coming but didn't know how long it would be until they had to go into action.

**Ok, that's Chapter three done. I'll be working on Chapter four which will see Silvy and Justin becoming power rangers to battle with Prince Gasket whilst their old friends go into battle with Astronema.  
So leave your comments and thoughts on this chapter and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four.  
_****_This chapter_****_ brings up some all new characters and some new scenes which will have the two rangers going into battle with the help of a military soldier coming to their aid during the Countdown to destruction, who knows what new recruits the soldier will provide.  
There's still much to do at the moment so feel free to read and stay open.  
_**

_**U.S. Army base.**_

In a United States Army military base outside the town of Angel Grove, an US army soldier in full uniform was sitting down in his office, looking through a series of photos taken by hidden surveillance cameras in the town of Angel Grove.  
His name was Sergeant Robert Malcolm Theron  
These were photos of the very Power rangers who had been spending a few years defending the city and the world, which was something that annoyed him as it was the job of the Military to ensure protection of the city and the country itself. He felt that those rangers were taking away his job as a soldier, but his superiors disagreed with him as they knew that their fire arms and artillery wouldn't be of any effect against these different kind of monsters. Therefore they decided to leave fighting the monsters to the Power rangers.  
Still he just felt they were taking away his chances of glory in battle.  
And he also wanted to know who they are and whether or not they were human, he hoped to find a way to gain their trust so that he can either have them arrested and detained for interfering in combat missions or allow them to continue their work as power rangers and help them in keeping their secrets.  
Though he wasn't the only one who felt useless, all the others in the unit felt obsolete and only one of his commanding officers named Major Oliver Hayward, once tried to find out who the original Mighty Morphin Power rangers were but was killed by the machine Prince Gasket himself in a battle after he had just succeeded in infiltrating one of their battles and had identified the individuals behind the masks.  
Their identities were never revealed as he fought to protect the rangers and thus had died trying.  
He remembered that since he was at the scene under the rank of corporal before he got promoted to the rank of Sergeant.  
Since then he thought of the rangers as nothing more than a group of masked vigilantes working for an unknown Alien life form.  
But when he flipped to the next picture, he stopped and looked on the picture of Prince Gasket in full body, wielding his sword about like he was showing off his sword style and he thought of the moment that one day he would be able to challenge the prince in open combat and thus beat him down for good.  
He lingered on for a short while before he heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Come in." he said. The door opened and a commanding officer entered with a folder full of documents inside it. When the officer who was ranked a Lieutenant with the bars on the arm of his uniform, came to the Sergeant who stood up and saluted his superior officer who returned the salute back and spoke.  
"Sergeant Theron, I am Lieutenant Douglas foster of Air force Intelligence. I have an assignment which might be of some interest to you."  
Go on Sir." Sergeant Theron replied and the lieutenant went on with his debriefing. Our intelligence analysts have discovered that a major invasion is amassing on the outer reaches of space, the whole military have been mobilised as we speak encase of a hostile attack from the invaders ensue. And there's another thing, we think that this machine Life form known as Gasket is amongst those in league with this mobilizing invasion and we thought you'd give us some insight on this alien."  
Lieutenant foster handed the fold over to Theron, who looked into it and saw photos of ships in outer space and details on paper.  
He looked up to the lieutenant and then spoke.  
"Sir, all I can tell you is that this Prince Gasket is a machine and with that being said, he might be defeated by out weapons hopefully, but I can't be too sure about that and in any case I'd rather find these power rangers and see if they know anything else about Gasket."  
"Which is another reason why I'm here to personally ask you if you're interested in taking on a secret operation." said Lieutenant Foster.  
"Sir, does the chief of staff and command know about this secret mission?" asked Theron.  
As far as you're concerned they prefer to keep it off the record at this time and as much as you know, they're on consideration of trusting these power rangers to help fend off this invasion so that we can prepare a secondary offence against these monsters. We've already started mobilizing the lines of defence should they fail in their duty, and with the way things are going the government are at the moment creating something special. I want you to find these turbo power rangers, find out who they are and provide them with any possible aid you can to help them stop this invasion, provide them with a couple of soldiers or anything they wish. And if you should have any problem with these original rangers I don't want you to go on some kind of vendetta, avenging Major Hayward won't bring him back." Lieutenant Foster explained.

"Yes sir, yet command didn't get him killed." Theron retorted.

"Neither did you or anyone else, he followed his orders and so did you. so don't make this personal. You'll head out on O-Seven hundred tomorrow morning, full uniform and battle gear if necessary that's it." Foster said, before giving salute he turned and went to the door to leave.  
Before leaving through the door, Foster turned back to Theron who sat back down on his desk, he said. "And Sergeant." Theron looked up to Foster who said one last remark before he left. "Come back alive this time and you might receive a commendation." With that the lieutenant closed the door behind him.


End file.
